You've Done Beautifully
by backt0theburrow
Summary: A Sirius Black love story.


_**Dearest Freya,**_

_**If you are reading this, then I have not made it past tonight. I don't know how to word anything I want to say, so I'll leave you with this you doubted me many times, but you need to know the truth. Everytime I told you I loved you, it was not a lie. Live on, my love. Harry is the last hope we have; live to see the end for me.**_

_**Love,**_  
><em><strong>Sirius<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Sirius Black, you get back here right now!" I cried out, blond strands of hair getting stuck to the tears that poured down my face.<em>

_"Freya, I have to go, you know I do." He said, rushing, looking for his jacket._

_I grabbed his hand and made him look at me. I could see the pain in his eyes as I wept. "You just got out. . ." was all I could murmur before I was burrying my face in my hands, shaking._

_"I won't end up in Azkaban, I promise," Sirius pulled me into a tight hug. He placed one of his hands on the back of my head and the other on my lower back. I threw my arms around him and shoved my face into his chest. This is what I was terrified of him going back to Azkaban. He was going back to the Ministry to fight alongside Harry. If he were to be caught, he'd be thrown to Azkaban with the Death Eaters. This time for sure he'd be kissed by a Dementor._

_"Sirius. . ." I said in a hushed whisper, my hues staring into his. It wasn't long before his lips crashed on to mine in a rushed manner. I parted my lips and our tongues met as Sirius picked me up by hooking his arms underneath my upper thighs. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he walked us towards the bed that was only a few feet behind us._

_Once our bodies crashed on the bed, I made sure to keep our lips attached as Sirius started to work on my shirt, unbuttoning it hastily. I had thrown my shirt to the side with one hand, my other hand helping Sirius with my pants. Even though everything was so rushed, it was full of firey passion. Everything was starting to happen in one big blur. Before I knew it, my knickers were in Sirius's hand and his lips were now secured on my neck. He nipped while I unbottoned his pants and took his member out of his briefs._

_"Don't ever leave me. . ." I breathed in his ear, gripping his left upper arm as he took me._

_He paused, reaching into his right pocket and pulled out something shiny. Sirius took my left hand and placed a diamon ring on my ring finger. My eyes swelled with tears as he pulled me into a close hug. "I wouldn't dream on it."_

_I was putting on my pink silk robe when we could hear a rushed voice coming from downstairs, "Sirius! There's no more time, it's happening faster than we thought! We've got to go!" I recognized that voice. I raced down the stairs to make it to Remus downstairs._

_"Sirius will be down soon. Remus, don't let them take him from me."_

_"I won't."_

_When Sirius was down at the stairs, I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply, "be safe."_

_"I will ask you properly when I return. Until then," he returned the kiss and walked over to Remus._

_I nodded, "until then." And in an instant, the two of them Apparated out._

"You. . .must be Harry." I extended my hand for him to shake and he took it, "I'm sure you don't know who I am, he probably didn't mention me. . .but, I'm "

"You're Freya," he shook my hand, smiling weakly.I couldn't help but to return the smile as tears threatened to spill. "He mention you loads. He loved you deeply."

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my pea coat and stared across the street at 12 Grimmauld Place. I sitll haven't been able to bring myself in there since Sirius's murder. "He was going to ask me to marry him," I said in almost a whisper as my face was as cold as stone, just staring at the building.

Harry said nothing for a little bit. He turned to face the building like I was and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I know Sirius left me the house if you still want to stay there, I have no problem with it. I wouldn't min "

"I just want a couple things. Of course, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'd just like to see it first."

"Of course." We stood there in silence. Harry's hand still resting on my shoulder. "Harry. He may have loved me, but there was nothing more important in this world to him than you. Always remember that." I took my hand out of my pocket and handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "I'm leaving for Paris in three days. There's nothing left for me in England I cannot live here anymore."

I saw Harry look at the parchment before slipping it into his pocket. "I'll keep you posted."

My eyes finally moved, my gaze in the direction of the sky. "Fight to the end for him, Harry. And when the end comes, I will fight alongside you, for Sirius." I took one last look at the house before walking over to it for the last time, whispering, "_je t'aimerai toujours, mon cher Padfoot._"


End file.
